


Colpevole

by Sylphystia



Series: Il leone ed il pavone [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphystia/pseuds/Sylphystia
Summary: Gokudera non è felice di cos'è successo fra il suo amato Decimo e Lussuria.





	Colpevole

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: blameworthy (riprovevole)  
> -  
> Ora manca solo la parte con il porno. Non posso promettere arriverà presto, sto scrivendo queste storielle proprio per riprendere la mano a scrivere in italiano, ed il porno fa strano scritto in una lingua in cui non si è molto abituati.

"Tu! Pervertito di un travestito! Cos'hai fatto al Decimo?!" Gokudera in quel momento sembrava la personificazione dell'agitazione sposata alla rabbia. Il suo volto era paonazzo, e stava puntando il dito verso Lussuria, che fino ad un momento prima si stava facendo i fatti propri.

Tsuna era poco dietro a Gokudera, e nonostante la Tempesta stesse cercando di bloccarlo alla vista, si alzò in punta di piedi e fece ciao con la mano a Lussuria, il quale ricambiò e poi mandò anche un bacio. A quel gesto, Gokudera emise un verso strozzato.

"Buongiorno, Tsunayoshi. Credo che il tuo cane da guardia sia rabbioso, mi sembra abbia pure la bava alla bocca..."

Tsuna sembrava abbastanza rilassato, dopo anni di convivenza con i comportamenti esagerati di Gokudera, ormai non ci faceva quasi più caso a meno che non fosse effettivamente qualcosa per cui valeva la pena preoccuparsi. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Gokudera lo battè sul tempo.

"Zitto! Tu... tu! Hai corrotto il Decimo! Preparati a morire!" Il ragazzo tirò fuori della dinamite e si stava preparando ad accenderla quando Tsuna finalmente lo fermò mettendosi davanti a lui ed afferrandogli le mani.

"Gokudera-kun, calmati per favore. Lussuria non ha fatto niente di male, non capisco cosa ti sia preso..."

"Oh? Il cagnolino è geloso, forse? Gli hai detto che siamo stati assieme?"

Tsuna arrossì un pelo e volse lo sguardo a terra. "Diciamo che la questione è venuta fuori in un momento importante e non volevo raccontargli una bugia..."

Lussuria rise forte, immaginando come quel povero ragazzo si deve essere sentito a scoprire che il suo amato Decimo aveva perso la verginità con un altro.

"Guardala dal lato positivo, il tuo adorato Tsunayoshi ora ha un paio di cose che può insegnarti!" Si voltò e ridendo di nuovo se ne andò.


End file.
